


☆Movie Night☆

by PlusUltraPhantomThief



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devin Trunswick swears a lot, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlusUltraPhantomThief/pseuds/PlusUltraPhantomThief
Summary: A fluff oneshot about Conor and Devin going to the movies, but Conor is terrified of horror movies...
Relationships: Conor/Devin
Kudos: 15





	☆Movie Night☆

"Ughh... why are we even seeing this movie?" Conor glanced nervously at the movie poster with the words "The Banshee" splashed over it in blood red, a grotesque woman with her face twisted into a hideous snarl in the background. "I'm getting scared just thinking about it!"

"Do I have to remind you that you're the one who suggested it in the first place?" Devin shook his head with disbelief.

"You should've stopped meeeee." Conor groaned. "You know I hate horror movies..."

Devin scoffed. "I thought you were manning up for once in your life- oh, you've got a leaf on your head."

Devin reached up to the much taller boy's head, pulling a red leaf out of his fluffy blond hair

He smirked watching Conor begin to blush furiosly. "What's up with you?"

"Don't make fun of me you jerk." Conor frowned.

"I'm not. It's just kind of cute."

Somehow, Conor blushed even harder.

A few minutes later, they were still waiting in line.

"Damn! Did the whole fucking town decide to go to the movies tonight?" Devin spat, visibly shivering.

"You're just mad because you were too dumb to wear warm clothes. Here, just take this" Conor wrapped his scarf around Devin's neck, smiling softly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He sheepishly brished him off, suddenly aware of just how much he had begun to blush.

To avoid the teasing he was about to receive he looked around, desperate for a distraction from his reddened face. 

"Ah, look! Another queue opened up!" He pointed towards a ticket window that was beginning to open.

"Hey you're right! If we're lucky, we'll make it before the end credits." Conor deadpanned, eyeing the sea of people between them and the newly opened ticket counter.

"Not on my fucking watch." Devin roughly grabbed Conor's hand. "Out of my way bitches!" Devin yelled, dragging Conor through the crowd.

"Hi! Very sorry! My friend over here is psychotic." Conor apologized as he was struck by various knees and elbows.

"Fucking finally!" Devin gasped, slamming his fist on the counter.

The clearly annoyed clerk took a second to force a fake smile (which turned out more like a grimace) on her face. 

"Hellooo." She said in a bored drawl. "How can I help you this evening?"

"Yeah, we wanna buy two tickets for The Ban-"

"Heartbeat Hero 2!" Conor interjected pleadingly.

Devin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ignore him. We're getting tickets for The Banshee."

"Enjoy the movie." The clerk handed them their tickets, 

As they strolled in, Devin's gaze wandered to the concessions counter.

"Hey do you want popcorn- Conor you can't eat that much fucking candy." He stared incredulously at Conor, who was attempting to hold about a dozen boxes of candy in his arms.

"Well you owe me for forcing me to see this movie!" Conor huffed.

"Oh my fucking gosh you were the one who-! You know what? Never mind. Eat all the candy. Get diabetes. I don't care.

Conor flashed him a shit-eating grin. "Don't worry Dev. I'll share!"

"Yeah you'd better…" Devin muttered under his breath.

[C]☆☆☆☆☆☆

Somehow, Devin and Conor managed to make it right as the last trailer ended. They attempted to discreetly climb over a tow of people to the nearest pair of seats (receiving many glares in the process) as Conor apologized profusely. Finally, they reached their seats and sat down right as the title screen illuminated the room.

"Wow, a normal family moves into a new house that might be haunted? How original." Devin mocked.

"Shhhh!" Conor shushed him.

"Yeah yeah…"

As the movie became increasingly suspenseful, Conor began to clutch Devin's arm as if he was anticipating a jumpscare. Of course, that didn't seem to make him any more prepared for it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Conor yelled, burying his face in Devin's shoulder.

Devin, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off.

"What the fuck is that CGI? Holy shit, that was hilarious!"

He glanced over to Conor who was still looking away from the screen. 

"You can look now."

"Th-thanks. That was terrifying..." Conor muttered.

Devin gently laid his arm around Conor's shoulders and pulled him closer. 

"Don't be such a baby." He scoffed, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Pass me some candy. You said you'd share remember?"

Conor reached for the a box of candy and held it out to Devin. "Here you- Ahhhhhh!" Caught offguard by a second jumpscare, he spilled candy all over Devin. "Holy SHIT why are there so many jumpscares?"

"Thanks a lot Conor." Devin glared at him, brushing candy off of his lap.

Conor grinned back sheepishly. "You're welcome...?"

[C]☆☆☆☆☆☆

Devin stared at the end credits with immense disappointment. 

"Welp. That was pretty bad. What kind of horror movie monster is killed by 'the power of friendship'?"

"I don't know... I thought it was pretty good!" A toothy grin appeared on Conor's face.

"You were looking away for half of the movie, and for the other half you were asleep."

"That's.... besides the point."

They strolled out of the theater side by side, bright smiles on both of their faces.

Conor shook his head as if attempting to get rid of his bad memories. "I'm never seeing another horror movie for as long as I live!"

Devin scoffed. "We both know that's an absolute lie."

"Maybe, but at least let me pretend it's true for now."

Devin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a notification on his phone. As he checked it, he began to groan. 

"How the fuck did Dawson even manage to-?" He muttered to himself. "Hey Conor? I gotta go. Uh... Family emergency."

Conor's expression shifted to a melancholy frown. "Oh, ok-" 

His words were cut short as Devin gave him a gentle, chaste kiss.

"This was fun. Let's do this again sometime." A suave smirk played on his face, which contrasted quite a bit with the embarrassed way he took of running towards his house immediately afterwards.

"Y-yeah." Conor whispered, his words only heard by the wind.


End file.
